


Master's Slutty Toy

by AidenIsGrate



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Draco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Fondling, Gay, Grinding, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Punishment, Rimming, Sexual Assault, Smut, buttplug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenIsGrate/pseuds/AidenIsGrate
Summary: Harry's owner is selling him, along with the other omegas he has grown tired of, to an omega sex slave corporation. The same one he bought Harry from. Men have always wanted Harry, as he was small and nerdy-looking, easy to overpower, and extremely submissive and obedient. During the auction a man bids an extremely high amount of money for him, you can guess who. Harry is prepared to please his new master, no one ever keeps him.





	1. Chapter 1

I am pushed into the large room by the guards, two buff men I have more than once been ordered to suck off, that's when I see my owner sitting in his black armchair scowling as I enter. There are two other omegas with me, Jen and Kevin, they are looking at the ground, kneeling; I take the hint and do what they do. Omega sex slaves that are owned by the same master are hardly ever friends they are competition, at any moment your master can, and in my case always, get tired of you and sell you back to the Corporation.

"You are all a fucking disgrace on the omega name!" Sir growls as I tremble. "You all already know what the fuck is happening, kiss my feet and thank me for my gracious care. And the guards will walk you to the van."

Jen kisses his feet first, "Thank you, sir, for your gracious care."

Kevin pushes me away and kisses his feet, "Thank you for your gracious care."

I crawl over to his feet and kiss them before I can say anything he kicks me in the ribs, I double over in pain. "You are the most worthless, ugly, pathetic slut I have ever purchased." I nod as one of the men pulls me by my forearm and pulls me to the van. I whimper as he practically throws me into the back of a black van. There's the sound of the van doors being locked as I fall over when it starts to move. The drivers and passenger seats are separated from the back of the van by a mental wall and there's a camera in the corner of the van to make sure we're not doing anything bad.

"You absolute idiot," Jen harshly whispers as I look up at her. 

"This is all your fault," Kevin adds, crossing his arms.

"My-my fault-" Before I can finish my question Kevin speaks.

"You can't sexually please a man, hell, you can hardly give him an adequate blow job. The only reason we're being sold is that we room with you." Rose nods in agreement. I look away, attempting to be angry at them, but I know they're right.  
\---------------------------------

The drive to the auction site seemed like hours but was most likely minutes. As we were ushered into the dressing rooms an old looking woman drags me to a full-length mirror and strips me, she takes my measurements and pulls a newly pressed, black suit with a dark green buttondown. She pulls on the black slacks, yes they force us to go commando, and buttons up the green shirt, leaving the top three buttons unbuttoned. Soon after she puts a little gel in my hair she pushes me out the door and onto the area next to the stage where I will be auctioned off. 

I can see the bright lights coming from the stage as I am told I'm next. Kevin and Jen chuckle quietly at this, I probably won't sell for more than $400. 

"ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS! Going once, going twice, sold to the brunette in the front!" The auctioneer, it's always the same man. He rolls his eyes as he sees I'm next.

"The next, is an omega teen boy. Small and slim, and knows how to submit," I walk out on stage, the black shiny shoes I'm wearing thumping underneath me. I bite my lip as I look up and attempt to look at the crowd before me, I push up my glasses.

"Starting bid, fifty dollars. Okay, can I get a sixty- seventy, seventy- eighty-" The man is interrupted.

"One-fifty," A woman says coldly the auctioneer's eyes widen ever so slightly. Before he can say his little bit another person speaks.

"Two hundred!" A man nearly screams.

"Four-seventy!" My eyes widen as I hear this, this is the most I have ever been bidden on. Wow.

"Four-seventy going once, two-seventy going twice-"

"One thousand dollars," A man says, I try and get a peek at him, but fail. The lights are too bright.

"Sold."


	2. Yes, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his new owner.... YAAAA

I get into the passenger seat of the nice, black car; it looks expensive. I fold my hands in my lap and look down as the drivers' side door opens and my new master sits down and starts the car. I quickly glance up at him, trying to get a look at the man who purchased me, and I'm surprised when my eyes meet the green eyes of a pale, tall, muscular platinum-blonde man with a distinct, sharp jawline. And his smell... oh god his smell! I have hardly known the man and I'm already addicted to his smell. Not even my last owner smelled this good. I bite my lip and quickly look back down, embarrassed at my sudden arousal. 

I hope he doesn't notice, I hope he can't smell my slickness. "Mmmm, you smell," His voice trails off as he takes a deep breath in through his nose. "Absolutely ravishing." I whimper as his tone deepens and the car starts and we drive off. My previous masters have never aroused me, especially not without touching me.

"Th-thank you, sir," I say quietly, shifting as I feel myself getting wetter.

"Such a cute little puppy you are," He looks over at me and I look out the window at the star-filled sky. "Since I assume you're curious, my name is Draco, but you are to call me Master, Alpha, or sir, is that understood?" He asks, his tone growing harsher.

I quickly nod as I look over at him, he looks so powerful, so dominating. "Use your words," He orders looking at me.

"Yes sir, I-I understand," I immediately say to him, his hand moves from the steering wheel to my hair as he pets me. I lightly moan at the alpha's touch, I gasp at my natural reaction, Draco's hand returns to the steering wheel, he's clenching it so tight his knuckles are white. 

"Mmm, good buy," He groans, I can smell his apparent arousal. I want him, never before have I actually WANTED my owners.

We pull into the driveway of a huge mansion, my jaw literally drops and Draco chuckles, clearly amused by my reaction. "This, dear omega, is Malfoy Manor."

"It-it's beautiful, Master," I whisper as Draco leads me through the grand double doors. The entrance way is exquisite, it's huge. Draco leads me farther into the house and past a bunch of closed doors and what looks like a living room. 

He walks upstairs and I follow him, "So, pet, this is my room," Draco says as he walks up to a doorway and opens the door, he holds the door open for me. I walk in and look around the room. There's a giant bookshelf and two dark green armchairs, the bed is ginormous! The sheets are black silk, and the blankets are dark green. There's a tv across from the bed and there's a nightstand next to the left side of the bed, there are so many decorative pillows. It looks so comfortable. I take a few steps into the room and look back at Draco, not really sure what to do. I suddenly a wave of exhaustion washes over me, I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"You're tired," Draco says, it's not a question. More of an observation. "There's a change of clothes for you in the bathroom, change then you may sleep." 

"Thank you, Master," I say quickly walking into the bathroom. There's a dark green t-shirt and a black thong, I feel my face heat up. I quickly undress and place my dirty clothes in the basket labeled dirty clothes. I put the shirt and thong on and walk out of the room, I hear a growl as I close the door. 

"You look so beautiful, babyboy," Draco practically groans as he walks over to me, in a pair of black boxers. I feel myself growing wetter, as I see his very attractive toned body. His abs, oh god his abs. I whine, like actually whine, as I smell his arousal. Suddenly, I'm pushed against the wall as Draco kisses me passionately. I moan into the kiss as he easily overpowers me with his tongue. 

He pushes his clear boner against my thigh, "Ahh, master," I moan desperately trying to grind my member against him. I need his touch, I need him. 

"Such a slutty little bitch I have," Draco whispers in my ear as I shake in desperation. 

"Sir, sir please," I beg, needing him to touch me. Needing him inside my slutty little hole.

"Please what," Draco asks.

"Please touch me, please," I plead looking at him as he sucks my neck and I wrap my legs around his waist as he starts to grind into me. I moan as I feel his hard cock on mine, I need him. 

"Mmm, you slutty little puppy." Draco moans as I loudly moan in pleasure. Draco's hands move to my back as he touches me, his touch is like fire and I crave to be burned. 

"M-Master!"

"Cum for me, you fucking whore," Draco groans as I intertwine my fingers in his hair and pull his lips into mine. We both moan into the kiss as his tongue enters my mouth. His hair is so soft, I never want this to end. I pull away as I moan 'alpha' and cum in the thong, I cum harder than I've ever cum before. Soon after me, Draco cums and we both just stay like this, kissing as my legs wrap around his thigh, for what feels like an eternity. 

"Look what you did, pet, you made me so dirty," Draco says. "Accio wand." He then uses a spell to clean us both up. He then looks at me and caresses my cheek, I lean into his touch. "Such a good puppy." I giggle as he says this, like actually giggle. What the fuck is this alpha doing to me?!

He walks over to the bed and lays down, I get the hint and lay down on the floor next to the bed. Where my old master always had me sleep after we had done something sexual. I have never slept in a bed, beds are for good omegas and alphas. Draco looks down at me, a look of clear confusion on his face.

"What are you doing, puppy?" 

"S-sleeping, sir?" I say questioning. Maybe I'm not supposed to sleep in his room at all. Shit, I should have known he'd want me to sleep somewhere else.

"You will sleep with me, unless I tell you otherwise," Draco tells me, I sit up and lay next to him.

"Thank you, Master," I whisper as our foreheads touch. He wraps his arms around my waist, I close my eyes. I actually feel safe, I hardly ever feel safe, especially with my masters. As I'm about to fall asleep I feel a kiss on my forehead. I smile. I like this alpha.


	3. Obey Me, Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells Harry the rules and we meet some people........................
> 
> some amazing people............
> 
> *cough* Ron and Hermione *cough, cough*

I wake up screaming from a nightmare I can't remember. I turn over and see that Draco isn't here, I start to panic. I sit up quickly and try and breathe, but the air I take in doesn't feel like it's going into my lungs. 

I start to cry, I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm so fucking pathetic, I'm worthless. I knew he'd leave, they always leave. 

The bathroom door opens, "Look who's awake- puppy are you okay? What happened?" Draco says as he runs over to me, his hair is wet and the only thing covering him is a towel.

"I-I-I... I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to c-cry. I deserve to be punished," I say as I start to sob Draco kneels leans me up and holds me in his arms.

"Pet, it's okay to cry. I would never punish you for crying. Just, please tell me what happened," He says, his voice soft and genuine. My Master genuinely cares for me. I lean my head into his chest.

"I h-had a nightmare, and I-I woke up and-and you weren't here. I thought you l-left me," I say quietly as he starts to pet my hair, he's holding me tightly against his chest.

"Puppy, I'm here, it's okay puppy," He gently says as he grabs my chin and pulls it up, forcing me to look at him. He wipes the tears off of my cheeks, I smile as I look into his eyes. "You're beautiful, puppy."

"So are you, Master," I say as I wrap my arms around him and hug him. He chuckles as he hugs me back.

"Now, Puppy, are you ready for your rules?" Draco asks as he stands up and uses a spell to exchange his towel for a nice pair of slacks and a black button down shirt. He uses another spell to slick down his hair.

"Yes, sir," I respond as he walks to his chair, follow him and get on my knees on the ground beside him. His hand reaches to pet me.

"Good boy," Draco says as he massages my scalp. "Rule one: if I ask you a question, you answer with your words unless I ask you otherwise. Understood?" 

"Yes, Master." Draco nods in approval as he goes to rule two.

"Rule two: You are to wear what I lay out for you in the restroom, nothing else. If I don't lay out underwear, you don't wear underwear. Rule three: You are not allowed to leave the room unless I permit. Rule four: you're mine." He says that last part in a deeper voice and I bite my lip as I look up at him.

"Only yours, Master."

"No one else is allowed to touch you, you're mine. Only I can see you naked, only me. No one else," Draco orders possessively.

"Y-Yes, Alpha," I respond instinctively, not realizing I've never called anyone alpha. At this Draco's body tenses, the scent of his arousal fills the air.

"Puppy," Draco says darkly in response.

"Yes Alpha?" I ask innocently.

Draco snarls, "You are playing with fire, slut. Stop teasing me or you'll get burned."

"Maybe I wanna get burned, Alpha," I say, not knowing where this sudden confidence boost came from. Draco grunts, surprised at my bratty response. Draco massages my hair harder. 

"Puppy... I have work," Draco says as I look up to him with a pouty lip. "Don't pout." Draco orders and I quickly stop, damn this alpha has so much power over me.

"Sorry, Master," I say looking at him.

"You are forgiven, but know that next time you're out of line I will punish you," Draco responds, his voice growing deeper. I whimper.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master," I tell him, his hand moves away from my head and I look up at him. 

"You don't have any chores, besides cleaning yourself, while I am at work. And you are not allowed to pleasure yourself without permission. Those are your rules, do you understand?" Draco asks as he looks down at me seriously.

"I understand, sir," I whisper. 

"Puppy come here," Draco says patting his lap and I straddle him. I whimper as I feel the alpha toches me. I crave his touch. I need his touch. "Mmmm, you're so sensitive and reactive."

"Th-thank you, Master."

We just sit there for a bit, looking into each other's eyes, Draco grabs my shoulders, which will probably leave a bruise, he pulls me into himself and kisses me roughly. I hum into the kiss. We just make out as I straddle him for a few moments. As our lips part, my eyes are still closed as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Puppy, I've gotta go to work," Draco says and I get off of his lap. "I will know if you break a rule or do anything bad."

"I will obey you, Alpha." 

"Good."  
\-----------------------------

I sit lay in bed and watch something called Star Wars? I have no idea what it is, but I like it. Then I hear a knock at the door. I jump and when I don't answer a ginger boy and a curly haired girl walk in. The girl hits the boy on the back of the head.

"Wha the bloody hell, 'Mione?" The boy asks confused.

"We are not supposed to just barge in, Ron," The girl, 'Mione, says.

"No one's here-" Ron stops talking as he sees me and 'Mione looks at me as well.

"Good going Ronald!" 'Mione groans. "We are so sorry, sir, we thought Master Malfoy was keeping you in the guest quarters." She eyes me as I sit there, still wearing the dark green tee, thankfully the thong is covered by the fuzzy dark grey blanket.

"I-it's okay," I say quietly as I look over at the tv and pause it.

"Ooo, guess what he's watchin Hermione?" Ron asks smiling as Hermione/'Mione dusts the bookshelf. She looks up from the shelf, interested, then looks at the tv. 

"No WAY! You like Star Wars too?!" She squeals. 

"Uh, well, I've never watched it before but I really like it so far," I say looking at Hermione. She nods in understanding.

"Sorry for her, she's a fuckin' nerd," Ron whispers, just loud enough so Hermione could hear it.

"At least I'm not an uneducated idiot, like some people," She says to me, motioning to Ron.

"I graduated Hogwarts too-"

"So, tell us about yourself. What makes you special? I mean, Master Malfoy has never had an omega before." Hermione asks as she looks at me. I look at her, he's NEVER had an omega?! I'm his first?! I'm not even that special.

"Nothing." I say shortly.

"Oh come on," Ron snorts as he hands me a tray of food. "He's had plenty of omegas, sexually I mean, but never more than once; let alone bought an omega slave-"

"Though Master Lucius wanted him to," Hermione adds, Ron nods and I sit there. 

"So something has to make you different, he's been to dozens of auctions and never gotten a single one," Ron says, I smile. Something has to make me special, something does.

"I-If something does make me special... I don't know what it is," I respond, this answer seems to please them. I look at the tray of food, there's a bagel and some strawberry jelly on it, along with orange juice... my favorite breakfast. How did he know? I smile as I take a bite of the bagel. 

"What's your name?" Ron asks looking at me, actually curious. No one has ever asked for my name before.

"Harry, Harry Potter," I say looking at them, Hermione goes from the bookshelf to the coffee table by the armchairs. Ron starts cleaning the full-length mirror on the wall then taking the dirty laundry.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Harry Potter," Hermione says as she grabs the little basket of cleaning supplies.

"See you tomorrow Harry," Ron adds before they both leave.  
\-----------------------------------------

It has been three hours, THREE HOURS, since Draco went to work. I've already read half of a book, Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe, and I love it. But now I've decided to take a bubble bath. I walk into the bathroom and put my clothes in the basket, and turn on the giant Jacuzzi tub, it's hot but not too hot. And I look under the sink and see the green apple bubble bath. 

I look on the sink and see the outfit Draco wanted me to wear, I bite my lip as I see the outfit. It's a short, black, skirt and a black, glass buttplug along with a dark green collar. I love it. 

My bubble bath was long and relaxing, feel all clean and nice. I pull on the skirt and lube up the plug with my spit as I push it inside me. I whimper, wishing it was Draco's cock. I also put the collar on and look at myself in the full-length mirror in the room. I don't look too bad. I sit in the chair and pick up the book as I smile, I cannot wait to finish it.


	4. Mine and Only Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sits on the chair and reads as Draco walks into the room and needs to blow off steam.

It's around 3 o'clock and Draco still hasn't come back so I decided to sit in the chair and finish reading my book. After about five minutes, the door opens and Draco stomps into the room. I close my book, knowing Draco is angry. The look on his face as he glares at me tells me he's not just angry, he's furious.

"Come here, slut," Draco orders motioning to the wall next to where he stands. I automatically do as he orders without a second thought. "Hands on the wall." I quickly obey him. Draco pushes my skirt up and hums in approval as he sees the plug. "Such a good bitch."

I moan at his compliments as his eyes loom over my body, Draco growls at my natural reaction. I can smell his arousal, just as I know he can smell mine. "S-Sir, please," I whimper as Draco quickly strips. I look at his finely toned body and large cock, he's already hard. I look down at my skirt and bite my lip as Draco quickly makes his way over to me. I purposely avoid making eye contact, knowing looking into his eyes will make me even wetter than I am. 

He roughly grabs my chin and forces me to look into his beautiful green eyes. I whimper as I automatically move my hands to his waist in an attempt to pull him closer to me, he growls. Before I know it, he pulls out his wand and says something and my hands are soon tied behind my back. 

"A-Alpha," I whisper my voice full of arousal and desperation.

"You fucking whore," Draco snarls as turns me over facing the wall, and pulls out the plug and I wine at the feeling of emptiness and thrust my hips into the air in an attempt to gain some satisfaction.

"Yes, Master. I'm a dirty slut, please-please fuck my slutty hole. Pound into me, ravish me, sir," I beg him as I see his fangs come out and moan loudly. Draco's mouth moves to my neck as he sucks and bites.

"Mmm, such a naughty bitch," Draco whispers into my ear as he grinds his hard cock against my soaking wet hole. His smell, oh god he smells so fucking good. Then, without warning, he pulls my skirt up and thrusts into me automatically hitting my prostate. I moan as he continues pounding into me at a fast pace. I feel myself growing impossibly wet as he fucks me hard.

"Th-thank you, s-sir," I loudly moan as he grabs my hips and continues thrusting into me, the wet sound of his thrusts causing me to moan. He growls and lightly bites my ear as he moves to my neck and starts to suck and bite. Feeling him pound his hard, long cock into me and feeling his hands on my hips... mmn fuck yes. His touch is addicting, and his smell becomes my oxygen. I need it

"Such a dirty omega," he snarls as he pulls my hair forcing my head to leave its place on the wall, and my back to arch. I whimper as he goes faster and his other hand moves from my hips to my cock and he wraps his hand around my rock hard member. "Fuck my hand like the worthless slut you are."

"Yes, Ma-Master," I moan and start to thrust my hips into his fist. The overstimulation quickly drives me to the edge. "Sir, p-please m-may I cum?"

"No," he coldly says as he starts to fuck me harder and faster and I feel myself growing desperate to cum.

"P-please, Alpha," I beg quietly.

"Mmm babyboy, cum for me," He says as his nails dig into my back. I cum all over his hand and am surrounded by the mindless, horny haze Draco seems to put me in. I feel him take out his cock and push me to my knees as I get the hint I open my mouth and he starts fucking my face. Soon, his hot seed fills my mouth. 

"Swallow," He orders, hands still in my hair. I swallow it all, not a drop left. I love the way he tastes. Draco seems to be less on edge and looks at his hand, grinning. "Clean this mess you made, whore." 

I open my drooling mouth and take his thumb in my mouth, I suck it slow as I look into his eyes. His breath hitches. I love teasing him, and even after there is no cum left on his finger I suck. I do this to all his other fingers and slowly lick the cum off of his knuckles and the palm of his hand. I hear him growl and the omega inside me instinctively makes my legs spread. 

"You slutty bitch," Draco says darkly, clearly noticing my natural reaction to him. "Even your body mindlessly obeys me. You're mine and only mine."

"Yes, Master," I breathlessly whisper as he makes his way to the couch and the ropes around my wrists disappear. I crawl over to him on all fours, too weak to stand after he fucked me so brutally. It makes me hot thinking about it. Draco looks up at me as I finish crawling to him, he hums in approval as he grabs the book I was reading and puts it on the shelf.

"My father wishes for us to dine with him this evening, there is a pair of clothes on the bed for you," He says shortly as he uses a spell to clean me. I look like I've just dried off after a long shower. He walks into the bathroom and I look on the bed, there is a pair of clothes for me, they weren't there before. I take off my skirt and leave the collar on, wanting to flaunt the fact that my Master owns me. 

There's a nice dark green button down and a pair of black dress pants, no underwear. I quickly put them on, tucking the shirt into my pants. I look in the mirror and use the gell on the dresser to slightly slick back my hair, to make me more presentable. I don't look too bad, I think to myself as I push up my glasses. 

The bathroom door opens and Draco walks out in a dark green suit, with a black button down. He has a silk, black tie, and shiny, new-looking dress shoes. His hair is neatly slicked back, there's not one hair out of place. He looks perfect. I blush, as I catch myself marveling at his body. He opens the door to the hall, "Come, pet."

I follow him.


	5. I Said Obey Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry eat dinner with Draco's parents, and a couple of guests that Harry didn't know were coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I've got my 80's playlist blaring and I'm ready to write some CUTE FLUFFY SHIT!

Draco leads me into what I assume is the dining room. There are fancy, silver plates, and cutlery and dark green napkins, what is up with this family and dark green? At the head of the table are a long-haired blonde man and next to him a woman holding his hand, his wife; Draco's parents. There's one more person, one that I wasn't aware of. I hate it so much. I hate human interaction.

Draco sits on the other side of his father and I sit next to him; there's a man to my right, clearly an alpha by his scent. He doesn't smell like Draco, not even close, he smells sour. I don't like him. I scoot the chair closer to Draco as he talks to his parents and the two other people I didn't know were gonna be here. I shift in my seat as the man next to me tries to talk to me. 

"So you're the slave Draco's been talking about," The man says as I look over at him. He had dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes. I look down at my lap, not wanting to look at this alpha. "Such a submissive whore." I bite my lip and continue looking at my lap, I don't want another alpha calling me a whore. I don't want another alpha.

"This is Blaise, pet," Draco says motioning to the man next to me. I nod and suddenly house-elves serve us the food, steak. I eat it as if I hadn't eaten anything before, Draco notices and his hand moves to my thigh as he smirks. I blush and continue eating. Everyone's finished eating and Draco starts talking with his family and Blaise keeps rubbing his shoes up and down my leg. I look at Draco in an attempt to signal him to what's going on.

"Oh, Draco honey, your father and I wanted to show you something," The woman says and I whimper. Draco looks at me, confused.

"I'll be right back, babyboy," Draco whispers into my ears. I pull his arm, trying to keep him with me. I don't want to be alone with this alpha. He glares at me and I let go, not wanting to anger me.

Draco and his parents walk out of the room, as soon as they leave Blaise pulls me onto his lap with little struggle. I try and stand up, "N-no, please," I whimper as I fight his advances.

"You fucking bitch, you're a worthless slut, you're supposed to listen to an alpha." He says darkly as he fondles my cock, I'm not that hard. This seems to anger him. "It's time to show you who you serve."

"I don't serve you!" I retort sassily. He growls and pushes me to the floor. 

"Clearly Draco hasn't trained you rough enough," Blaise snarls as he pins my wrists to the ground. I fight and kick underneath him.

"Stop it! Leave me-"

"What the fuck are you doing with MY OMEGA?!" Draco's voice thunders as Blaise looks up, his face growing pale. I look up at him, thankful he came back so soon. Draco pushes Blaise off me, and I sit on the ground, not knowing what to do. Mrs. Malfoy helps me up and brushes the dirt off of me.

"He came onto me, it's not my fault you bought a cheap whore," Blaise responds, that lying jerk!

"Stop fucking LYING to me! I suggest you leave before I lose control and rip your lungs out, trust me, I won't hold back," With this, Blaise practically sprints through the house and leaves.

"Are you okay, pumpkin?" Miss Malfoy asks me as she sees the scratches on my face. I nod and Draco walks over to me, angrier than I have ever seen him. He practically drags me into his room and as soon as the door slams he shoves me to the bed and attacks my neck with his mouth. I whimper at the sudden touch, the touch I crave. Draco slowly kisses up my jaw until our mouths collide and I reach out for his shoulders and pull him closer to me. 

He breaks the kiss and I gasp for air, "Where did he touch you?" Draco asks full of concern and possessiveness. I open my eyes at this, not realizing I had closed them.

"H-here," I say grasping my semi-hard cock and Draco growls as he moves my hand aside and grabs my cock with his hand. He's jerking me off through my slacks, I moan and grind into his hand.

"Did he make you feel this good, babyboy?" He asks as he unbuttons my shirt with his other hand.

"No Alpha, no one makes me feel as good as you," I respond reaching out to him, needing contact. 

"Mmm, good puppy," I literally purr as he says this. He chuckles and takes his hand off my member, I whine as I sit up and look at him.

"Don't give me that look, pet," Draco says softly as he sits next to me on the bed and plays with my hair. I lean into his touch and close my eyes as I lay down on his lap. "I'm sorry, puppy, I should have known he'd try and make you-"

"It's okay, sir, I-I'm okay now. I have the best Alpha in the world," I say groggily as I look him in the eyes and smile. He smiles back as he lays down to where he's spooning me, I lean my head on his chest. 

"Mine."

"Yours, Master."


	6. Help Me, Master

I wake up sweating and panting, "M-Master?" I quietly beg as I realize what's happening. I feel my slick drip from my hole as I whimper and cry out for Draco. I see a note on the nightstand:  
"Sorry, Puppy, I had to get to work earlier today ~Master"

I start to cry, sob would be a more accurate description, I whine as I start to adjust the blankets and decorative pillows around me. Nesting is an essential part of any heat, it helps me feel safe... or, at least, it did before I had an alpha I craved. Now I need him next to me. I need his touch. I walk into the bathroom and find the laundry basket, I pull out his black buttondown the one he wore yesterday. It smells like him, Alpha.

I put it on and walk back to bed as I hug his pillow into my chest. The door opens, "Sup, Harry," Ron says walking into the room before stopping in his tracks at the scene before him. "M-'Mione?!" He calls worriedly. 

"I am coming, Ronald, hold your ho- OH GOOD GOD! Harry, shit, Ron call Master Malfoy and tell him Harry is in heat." Hermione orders and Ron sprints out the room as she walks to me placing a hand on my forehead. "You're boiling," She says clearly concerned.

"It-it hurts," I whimper as Hermione grabs some more pillows and blankets from a closet in the hallway. She places them around me, just the way I like them. I look at her, confused, how does she know how I like my nest?

"I'm an omega too, we have internal instincts about nests," She says trying to comfort me as I feel tears stream down my cheeks. Ron runs back into the room.

"He-He's on his way and says for us to leave his food and get the hell out. Because once he gets here... you know," Ron says breathlessly as he and Hermione walk out of the room hand in hand. I breathe in his scent from his pillow and cry, desperate for his touch. 

The door opens again and I start to sob, "Babyboy," Draco says as he walks to me, taking off his clothes and getting into my nest. I whimper as he spoons me, his touch making me feel so so good. "I'm so sorry, Puppy, I had no idea-"

"M-Master... need you so bad," I say as his hands move to my waist. He takes in this moment, scanning me up and down, taking in every detail. My hair is messy, I'm naked except for his shirt that is unbuttoned. I have bites, bruises, and hickies all over my body. He growls as he feels how wet I am. 

"Mmm so wet and ready for your Alpha," Draco groans as he undresses and throws his clothes across the room. We hug as we lay there in the nest, his scent taking over me. I whimper and start to rut against Draco's thigh, he grabs my ass and forces me to grind harder against him. 

"P-Please, Master!" I beg as my knee moves to his hardon, his cock is so big. I need it inside me. Draco chuckles at my desperation. "Master please, it-it hurts." Draco's face softens as he moves his mouth to my neck and squeezes my ass.

"Let me make you feel good, pet," Draco purrs into my ear, I shiver. He gets on top of me with my back to the bed. I whimper as he teases my hole with his finger and I move my hands to his hair. He starts to kiss me passionately and slowly leave hickies down my body in a line to my cock as he kisses the tip.

"A-ahh, Master!" I moan loudly as he takes my cock in his mouth and inserts a finger inside me. He starts to suck me faster and quickly adds another two fingers.

"Mmm, even your hole knows who you belong to," He snarls as his other hand moves to my cock and he starts licking my hole. His touch is so good, his cock skilled tongue works its way to my hole and starts to slurp up my juices before kissing me. The combination of his taste and my wetness makes me moan as he takes his fingers out and replaces it with the tip of his cock.

"P-please," I beg quietly, this drives Draco over the edge. He pounds his cock into me and I scream.

"Fuck, babyboy... you have no idea what you do to me," He says as he starts to kiss my neck and leave hickies and bite marks all over my body. He starts fucking me fast, leaving no time for me to adjust to his size. 

"Ahh, Master!" I scream as he starts to kiss me passionately. I feel so full, his touch drives out the pain that my heat brings. I never want this to end.

I whimper as I feel myself growing closer to climax and I feel his dick twitch inside me as he goes faster and harder. "I-I'm so c-close," I whisper. Draco growls and bites down on my scent gland, causing me to cum instantly.

Without a word he takes his dick out and shoves it into my mouth as he fucks my face. I moan around his cock as he grabs my hair and grunts. His warm seed spills down my throat, "Swallow it all, every fucking drop, you filthy cum dump." I moan as I do what he orders and close my eyes as exhaustion takes over me. Draco's arms wrap around me and I rest my head on his bare chest.

"Thank you, sir," I quietly whisper as he kisses my forehead.


End file.
